This invention relates to a process for the preparation of compounds having s-triazine units and epoxide groups.
Polyisocyanates containing s-triazine units obtained by the reaction of melamine with excess quantities of aromatic diisocyanates containing isocyanate groups with differing reactivities are described in European Pat. No. 893 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 930,611 filed Aug. 3, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,570). The compounds described therein are solid substances which have very high melting points and are sparingly soluble to insoluble in organic media. The high melting points and poor solubility of these polyisocyanates severely limits their usefulness as reactive fillers in the production of polyurethanes by the isocyanate polyaddition process.